One Last Time
by xfrancescaweasley
Summary: Stefan and Elena are back together and Damon is falling deeper into depression until he realises something with the help of a unlikely person.  Rated M for swearing and sex. First M,, hope its okay :  ONESHOT!


One Last Time (Damon / Katherine)

Rating: M 

This is my first attempt at a M rating.. so please be gentle and I hope its okay :)

Sorry for in advance for any grammar mistakes, never been my strong point. I can't speak right either! 

No copyright intended. Characters belong to L S Smith, Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson,

Enjoy!

Damon poured his self a glass of rum. He didn't usually drink it, only when he was pissed off or upset. He was both. Why you ask? Fucking Saint Stefan was back, he had fought the urge and went back on the rabbit diet. Elena had welcomed him back with welcoming arms. No doubt not the only thing she was welcoming him back, Damon thought. He thought he had a chance with Elena, that they had got close, when Stefan was running around being dickhead. She was his last chance of getting over Katherine. He loved her, and yet Stefan won. Damon threw the glass across the room where it hit the wall and smashed.

"Now, now, Damon, no need to get so upset" He heard from behind him and turned around to see Katherine. He saw she was a tight black dress with lace detail around the top. He saw it was short, very short. Damon knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to let her but then again a good shag might get him out of his depression, he thought. "How about you get another glass for yourself, and one for me" She asked, taking it upon herself to sit down, hand out. Damon quickly did this, gave her a glass and sat down himself, quickly drowning the drink.

"Let me guess, Stefan and Elena?" Katherine asked, sipping her drink. Damon didn't reply but she knew. She started playing with his hair, knowing that he used to like it back in 1864, when his father had shouted at him and he needed comfont. He was about to push her hand away but stopped as to his surprise, he enjoyed it.

"Stefan always wins" He said, not meeting Katherine's eyes. "First you, then Elena" He carried on. Damon knew he had hit rock bottom. He was spilling his guts out for Katherine, of all people.

"Damon, it wasn't like that. I did loved you. You reminded me of me, and it attracted me to you, but Stefan made me want to be a better person. I was torn. Be with who makes me want to be I am meant to be or be with who makes me the person I am. Damon, it was a hard choice. I wanted to be a vampire with you but a human with Stefan" Katherine replied, still playing with his hair.

"Katherine, shut the fu-" but his words were cut off, when Katherine placed her lips on hers. Again, he was about to push her off but again was surpised by how much he enjoyed it.

"Damon, Just stop talking and let do this. For old times sake?" Katherine asked, as she pull away, one of her eyebrows raising.

"One last time?" He questioned, looking into her chocalate brown eyes for the first time that night.

"One last time" She replied, and kissed him again. She took the glass from his hand and toss it aside. He heard it break. She pushed him down so she was on top. She pulled away from his lips, but carrying on kissing his cheek, down his neck. Katherine started unbuttoning his shirt and pushed the shirt aside. She carried her trail down his chest. She got to the top of his trousers and smiled. Katherine looked up at Damon. She had that smirk on her face. "Remember Damon, when I used make you _beg_ for it" She whispered, placing her hand in and found the gold. Damon could only grunt in response. "I thought so" She added, quickly kissing him, with her hand still in. She went down again and started work on his zipper, pulling it down and pushing the trousers down. She tossed them on the floor too. She made quick work on his boxers too. She smiled when she saw his penis. "Oh I've missed this, only you could get this hard for me" She quickly said before taking him whole in her mouth. He moaned. She _missed_ him. He missed her! He forget how good she was. He found his hands in her hair before the thought even entered his mind. Her mouth was working wonders. Katherine always knew the right speed or where to go. "Katherine" He whispered. Damon was going to let her go until he came but he was tried of not being in control. Before he could think about it, he had pushed her onto the floor and was in control. Katherine squealed in surprise.

"My turn, and don't expect me to be gentle, Miss Pierce" Damon told her, out of breath and started showering her neck with kisses while he unzipped her dress and pushed it off. She helped him, as it reached the floor.

"I don't expect you to, Mr Salvatore" She whispered, huskily. She was in heaven, as his mouth got lower. He getting closer. He knew what she liked and this time, he was going to make her beg her it. He stopped at the top of her breast and giggled.

"Don't you dare. Don't make me force you" She whispered, her head rolling back and pushing her chest forward. God, she is so sexy when she does that. Damon removed her bra and went further down and took her nipple in his mouth. She squealed. Like Katherine could give the world's best blowjob, She knew he could be amazing when it came to her breast. Then without realising, she felt his hand in her kickers, working wonders with her vagina too.

"DAMON!" She screamed. He just laughed and quickly kissed her.

"You like that?" He said. She just nodded.

"I need..._ it. _I need to feel you in me, Damon" She finally said.

Damon removed her kickers. He kissed her again before he pushed himself inside her.

Katherine had missed this. She forget how... _big _he was. Her stomach was dancing and her heart was putting a marching band to shame. Damon had to contain himself. He wanted to come the moment he enter her but he couldn't be selfish. He couldn't form any words. He was in heaven. Was it possible he had pretended his love for Katherine was for Elena and his mind got confused? He said he hated Katherine but he didn't. He couldn't imagine sharing anything like this with Elena.

"Katherine... I.." He started but couldn't carry on.

Katherine was having a hard time herself. She didn't want this to a mindless shag. She wanted to tell Damon she loved him. It was him, not Stefan. But he was in love with Elena but when he spoke, she had a feeling he was about to say what she wanted to him to say.

"Say it, Damon and mean it" She whispered.

He cradled her face and kissed her forehead. He was close, he knew he was.

"I love you, Katherine" He said,almost screaming then he came and it was amazing. He collapsed on her and could feel her heartbeat.

"I love you too, Damon" She replied, then came herself.

They layed in silence for a while until Katherine spoke. "What does this mean, Damon?" She asked. She was back to playing with his hair.

"I want to be with you, Katherine. Only you. But it's going to take a while to trust you" He replied. She smiled.

"That sounds good" She said.


End file.
